kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dark Heart XIII
}} Welcome 13:34, October 12, 2011 (UTC)|Q=Hi, I'm LA, DHXIII, please stop voting in past fights, they already reached their verdict also if you havent realized that all the fights you have been voting in are in the archives therefore the fight has been done. Please stop voting in past fights.}} Sorry. I really didn't know.-- 13:42, October 12, 2011 (UTC) 13:43, October 12, 2011 (UTC)|K=It's ok..as long as u know now.....}} Umm DHXIII, it may be that Roxas is just right now offline, otherwise he would have replied earlier.... 10:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) 10:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC)|K=Get a new page for ur template with Template:Username.}} 10:21, October 15, 2011 (UTC)|Q=Just make one new page with the name "Template:Dark Heart XIII" then add ur Talk Bubble content in there...}} 10:46, October 15, 2011 (UTC)|Q=Ok......just look (but don't edit) my template to see what i did HERE.}} 10:52, October 15, 2011 (UTC)|K=By doing this(once the coding is done in the template) something like this }} 11:03, October 15, 2011 (UTC)|halloween=Looks great! EDIT:NO PROB and thanks!!}} 07:52, October 17, 2011 (UTC)|zim=Hey DHXIII...Umm i saw what u said to Roxas about why your nominations for the Lanes Between kept being reverted, well the reason is because u kept nominating it in the wrong time slot. So therefore needed to be reverted.}} 09:17, October 17, 2011 (UTC)|zim=Yep, just carry on from the top, as most of the "Failed" nominations u put up went to July 30th which didn't make any sense, so yes nominate up top.}} 09:24, October 17, 2011 (UTC)|Q=Unfortunately no, what due to my exams and the stability of wiki.....it's won't be opened for a long/short bit... EDIT:October ~ half way November but i'll still decide when i'll be opened(mainly at the start of a month)..}} 09:40, October 19, 2011 (UTC)|anima=I'm not sure what ur talking about but most people here have friend userboxes to identify who their friends are here i'll give u mine and u can put it on ur userpage. , just copy and paste the coding there and place it in ur userpage, other users will/might have it to. EDIT:Ooooh and BTW if u didn't notice my userbox changes!!}} profile Table 11:13, October 20, 2011 (UTC)|anima=I'll give u the coding and all the slots are what u can put in etc.. You see where i have written FRIEND1 FRIEND2 etc those spaces are where the userbox coding goes. So, for example, if you wanted to put my userbox there, you would write . Get it? So it would look like this: You can have as many friends as you like :) If you need any more help, just ask . Userpage The future of the wiki wHAT WILL become of the wiki?--The Dark Master 23:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Wiki stuff Sorry for that This will tell you what need to know. :) 03:48, November 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hello Your request Here you go. http://img830.imageshack.us/img830/8030/darkestheartxiii.png 01:27, November 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem! Mine is . 22:10, November 27, 2011 (UTC) You can only use that if you have reached the requirments to achieve that rank. The requirements are on the tutorial page. 19:29, December 1, 2011 (UTC) The Unknown Okay :) Thanks for letting me know :) Sprites! Aha yes i work fast. Heres the other one: http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:DarkHeartXIIIsprite2.png. Have a good day ^_^ Editing Sure!